List of Postman Pat episodes
This page is a full index of Postman pat episode, ordered by series. Series 1: 1981 # Postman Pat's Finding Day - Pat searches for Katy Pottage's missing doll. # Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen - It's a warm day and Postman Pat stops off for a picnic lunch half way through his round. # Postman Pat's Birthday - Pat thought he'd managed to keep the date of his birthday secret, but everyone knows. # Postman Pat's Rainy Day - It's been raining in Greendale, and the letters are wet when Pat comes to collect them. # The Sheep in the Clover Field - When a flock escapes its field, Pat has to go and help Ted Glen round them up. # Postman Pat's Tractor Express - Pat has to deliver a registered letter to the camp site. # Postman Pat's Thirsty Day - Greendale has not had any rain for weeks and there is no water anywhere. # Postman Pat's Windy Day - It is a windy day in Greendale, and Pat has a difficult job driving his van. # Postman Pat's Foggy Day - The fog comes down so thick in Greendale that Pat and Jess get completely lost. # Postman Pat's Difficult Day - When Pat wakes up late, it is just the start of a bad day. # Postman Pat Goes Sledging - It's been snowing in Greendale, and Pat goes on the sledge with Alf to deliver a parcel. # Letters on Ice - There has been another snowfall, and Pat has to do his rounds while skating on the ice. # Postman Pat takes a Message - Pat finds it hard to catch up with the Rev Timms, even with Mrs Hubbard's bicycle. 1990 Animated Educational Specials *Postman Pat's ABC - Tom Pottage has trouble learning his letters, so Pat makes an ABC to help him. *Postman Pat's 123 - This time, Tom has trouble with his numbers, so Pat helps him once again. 1991 Specials *Postman Pat takes the Bus - Pat takes his brand new vehicle Royal Mail Post Bus to take his passagners to Ingledale. *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers - Pat got his parcels all muddled up where one has Pat's sandwiches and the other has the Major's toy soldiers. 1994 Specials *Postman Pat and the Tuba - Pat looks in Granny Dryden's attic and finds a bugle and he plays it very awfully. *Postman Pat and the Barometer - Pat tries to warm everyone in Greendale that there is snow on the way, but everyone in Greendale doesn't believe him. 1994 Animated Educational Specials Read Along With Postman Pat: *Postman Pat's Sleepy Days - Pat tells the Reverend Timms the story of how he couldn't sleep for a whole week. *Postman Pat's Three Wishes - Pat tells Peter Fogg the story of how three of his wishes nearly came true. Series 2: 1996 *Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road - There is a hole in the road outside Thompson Ground. *Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour - Ted Glen has trouble trying to get the suit of armour off. *Postman Pat in a Muddle - Oh dear! Pat's glasses are broken, so Mrs Goggins lends him her old glasses. *Postman Pat Misses the Show - There is an art show and Pat makes a clay model of Jess. *Postman Pat Follows a Trail - Pat finds a piece of string across the road and starts to follow the trail. *Postman Pat has the Best Village - Greendale must have the best village compitition. *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling - Pat offers to help Granny Dryden to her painting in the ceiling but ends up spilling paint on his trousers! *Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels - Pat has been delivering lots and lots of parcels from Sam's old catalogue. *Postman Pat and the Big Surprise - Pat hurts his back so Sara must do the post for him. Everyone was surprised to see Sara deliveing the post. *Postman Pat and the Robot - Pat feels tired so Ted Glen invents a robot to help. *Postman Pat Takes Flight - The Major is prepearing a film show about hot air balloons. *Postman Pat and the Beast Of Greendale - There is a strange creature on the loose, it has chewed up Pat's lunch, then Dorothy's carrots, then Granny Dryden's washing line and knocks Miss Hubbard off her bike! *Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour - Pat takes Mr Pringle and the schoolchildren in the Post Bus to find clues. 2003 Specials *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas Series 3: 2004 *Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite *Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat *Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine *Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race *Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale *Postman Pat the Magican *Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation *Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie *Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy *Postman Pat's Pigeon Post *Postman Pat and a Job Well Done *Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit *Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies *Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train *Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers *Postman Pat at the Seaside *Postman Pat and the Job Swab Day *Postman Pat's Disappering Dotty *Postman Pat's Popstars *Postman Pat's Great Dinosaur Hunt *Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover *Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market *Postman Pat and the Train Inspector *Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder *Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue *Postman Pat's Perfect Painting 2004 Specials *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Pirate Treasure Series 4: 2005 *Postman Pat and the Big Ballon Ride *Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day *Postman Pat and the Surprise Present *Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza *Postman Pat and the Spring Dance *Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm *Postman Pat and the Playful Pets *Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers *Postman Pat and the Runaway Train *Postman Pat and the Pet Show *Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue *Postman Pat's Potluck Picnic *Postman Pat's Radio Greendale *Postman Pat the Secret Superhero *Postman Pat Goes Undercover *Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies *Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party *Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp *Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep *Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck *Postman Pat's Pied Piper *Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race *Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape *Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Postman Pat's Missing Things *Postman Pat and the Flying Post 2005 Special *Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday Series 5: 2006 *Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance *Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries *Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold *Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights *Postman Pat and the Fantasic Feast *Postman Pat Gets Stuck *Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions *Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race *Postman Pat's Pet Rescue *Postman Pat's Pony Post *Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure *Postman Pat and the Lost Property *Postman Pat and the Talking Cat *Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideway *Postman Pat Never Gives Up *Postman Pat and the Double Disguise *Postman Pat's Cat Calamity *Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman *Postman Pat's Noisy Day *Postman Pat and the Disappering Bear *Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows *Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure *Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies *Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony *Postman Pat's Fun Run *Postman Pat's Spy Mission *Postman Pat's Ice'Capade *Postman Pat's Christmas Eve Series 6: 2008 *A Runaway Cow *A Teepee *A Wind Machine *Crazy Robots *Big Balloons *A Bouncy Castle *Charlie's Telescope *Fruit Bats *Precious Eggs *Naughty Pumpkin *A Movie Feast *A Speedy Car *A Wobbly Piano *A Slippy Ice Cube *A Magic Jewel *A Teddy *Super Magnet *Treehouse *Green Rabbit *A Surprise *Bernie the Parrot *Red Rocket *Disco Machine *Giant Cake *Ice Skates *The Flying Christmas Stocking Series 7: 2013 *Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin *Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell *Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep *Postman Pat and the Metal Detector *Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery *Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees *Postman Pat and the Identical Cats *Postman Pat and the Train Station Window *Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail *Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko *Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpies *Postman Pat and the Scarecrow *Postman Pat and the Seaside Special *Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon *Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night Category:Episodes Category:Content